The Buring Pits of Hell
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: S4 Lois and Clark rescue a little girl who's fate ties itself into their own. Will they be able to help this little girl who was given a 'Gift' from god?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- I have been messing around with this idea in my head for a while, I love the game and movie 'silent hill' and I love smallville. So I decided to put the two together in a 5 chapter story, if you are not familiar with silent hill that's fine because I will explain everything. This takes place during season four, Lana and Clark never found that baby boy and that whole episode never happened. Instead, Lois and Clark stumble upon a little girl whose fate will tie into their own. _

* * *

Chapter One

"The fear of blood tends to create fear for the flesh"

"Lois you wanna drive a little bit faster?" The over annoyed voice of Clark Kent asked as they poked along the old country road.

Lois gave an annoyed sigh and sent him a glare. "Look Smallville, this fog is awful ok? I don't wanna hit anyone or anything. So learn to deal ok?"

"Right cause you have a great track record with that." He mumbled. As if it wasn't bad enough that he was stuck in a car with Lois Lane but to make it worse she had to blast White Snake the whole drive back from the farmers market in the next town over. He tired to change it about an hour ago but she slapped his hand away and told him that the driver picks the music and the passenger shuts his pie hole. He sat back in his seat, muttering like a small child. But then god must have had answered his pleas when the radio shut off. Lois's eyes widened and cursed about the old truck sucking and somehow that it was once again his fault.

But then an eerie voice filled the car, or at least what they thought was the car but it was truly in their heads. It belonged to that of a child and it whispered. "Help me."

Then Clark and Lois saw the fire burning in an old farm that they passed by a thousand times before, to them it was never anything out of the ordinary but now it was anything but normal, it was calling them. They both ran through the corn field, following the screaming that was coming to the barn. Clark wished that Lois would have stayed back but that was very un-Lois of her. Once they reached the barn Clark pushed the door open and what they saw made them move even faster. Tied to a ladder was a child, about seven or eight. She was wearing a plain white dress and she was coughing and crying, Lois advanced forward but Clark stopped her.

"Stay by my side ok?" Before she could come up with a snide remark, Clark grabbed her hand and they moved toward the child. They climbed the old stairs of the hay loft and then walked over the holes on the floor. Clark untied the child from the ladder and handed her off to Lois and that's when the noticed the satanic looking drawings. "Come on, we have to get out of here!" Clark then pulled Lois again, not noticing that he was leaving a bruise on her arm. Once they were out, Lois fell to the ground coughing from smoke inhalation. Clark bent down and looked at Lois and then the child, "Lois are you gonna be ok?"

Lois nodded her head and then looked at the kid. "Go find her mom." She said in short breaths. He watched as she brushed a lock of brown hair from the child's face then got up and went to the house. He looked in every room but nobody. So he figured he would check the place out tomorrow he had to get this kid to the hospital. But then the frightened voice of Lois Lane made him run back outside, the small child had healed herself.

The drive back to the farm was silent and the child was still sleeping, he tried to convince Lois to go to the ER but she refused. She was just as curious about the kid as he was.

?"

Clark didn't know what to say. "I don't know Lois, but I think she called us to the barn."

Lois nodded her head and then the child's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Lois and Clark and smiled to herself. Lois tilted her head and said. "What's your name kid?"

"Alessa" She said. "And thank you for answering my plea."

They got home when the sun was rising, the fog had gone away and Clark was thankful that his parents were not around. They had gone to the city to celebrate their annerverisy and would be gone for two weeks. Alessa walked past them and then sat down on the sofa; she looked up at them with her icy blue eyes and kicked her feet. "I guess you want answers?"

"Yeah those would be very nice." Lois said and Clark couldn't agree more.

Clark went over to the child and sat on the coffee table. "Alessa, where's your mommy?"

"Gone," She answered. "She left after she light the fire."

Lois then went over and sat next to her. "Your mom did this to you?"

Alessa nodded, giving them both their answers and then answered their next question before she even got it out of their mouths. "She offered me up, as a sacrifice. I have been destined for this since the day I was born, God made me special you see. He gave me these gifts-"

"Gifts?" Clark asked. "What kind of gifts are you talking about?"

Alessa raised an eyebrow. "How do you think I called you? I drew you toward the barn; I looked into your hearts. They are pure; my mommy's…hers in evil! She is a bad lady and all I wanted was for her to lo-" She then began to start crying Lois pulled the girl into a warm hug.

"It's ok Alessa, your safe here. We should really get you to a hospital though because you could be hurt and…"

Alessa pulled away. "No!" She screamed and a vase lifted itself and shattered when it flew into the wall as books began to fly off the shelves. "They will do bad things to me! No hospitals!"

Clark looked widely at Lois. "It's ok Alessa, no hospitals ok." Clark got up and put his jacket on. Lois noticed this and frowned.

"Smallville, where do you think you're going?" She snapped

Clark frowned. "To talk to Lex, he'll be able to help."

Lois gapped at him. "No, Clark I don't want him anywhere near her."

"He won't say anything ok." He grabbed her shoulders. "Trust me," He then looked at Alessa, who was sitting patiently on the sofa. "Keep her entertained ok? And try to find out more about her 'gifts' from god."

"Fine, you're lucky she is so well behaved. At that age I was awful, but she's…I don't know more mature for her own good." She went back over to Alessa. "Hey kid, how about me and you watch some tv."

Alessa looked up. "Can we read a book instead?"

Lois turned around. "You see what I mean?" she said to Clark. "Ok," Lois said as she walked over to the bookshelf and took out The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland and sat back down of the sofa, Alessa curled up at Lois's side and Clark watched Lois act almost human. He smiled to himself and walked out the door and got into the truck, he needed to know what this girl was and Lex was the only one who could help.

_

* * *

_

A/n- I am only making Alessa act somewhat of a normal child, if you know the game you would now that she is anything but.


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: This fic does mention child neglect and abuse, and might be disturbing to some readers. This fic will start off slow and then build up, so reviews are very much loved._

* * *

Chapter Two

It's a dream remember I will wake up and all will be ok

Lois admired the calm demeanor of the child, she was sitting on the sofa hands folded in her lap as Lois called Clark to only get his voice mail she sighed and left a message. She snapped her phone shut and clapped her hands together. "So uh ki- I mean Alessa, um I was going to take you shopping cause well you can't be wearing Clarks old flannel shits and torn jeans. So I know this little store that's by the talon, we can go there and then hit lunch. I told Clark to meet us there later."

Alessa got up from the sofa and walked over toward Lois. "Thank you Miss Lois, I would love to."

Alessa sat in the passenger seat on Lois' SUV she glanced at her rescuer for a moment and then looked at the rolling country side. She had been proud of herself, she had chosen right. Lois and Clark would be the perfect Mommy and Daddy for her and she sensed something strange about Clark, she knew daddy. She sensed that he was different to, but in a different way than she was. She listened to her new mommy's blabbering and then tried to figure out if she would make the two of them agree to be her parents. It would be a challenge yes but after she had been through she could do anything.

Once they pulled up to the small store Lois stopped talking and smiled as she flashed the credit card that she had snuck out of Clark's pocket. "Shopping trip, courtesy of Clark Kent."

Alessa gave a small, almost un-noticeable smile and then jumped out of the car and ran into the shop with Lois right beside her. They went into the shop and Alessa looked at Lois then went over to a jean jacket and the matching skirt. "I like this, a lot." Lois went over to her and then picked one out of each. "Well you can try them on and we'll see how they look, let's just keep shopping ok?" and after an hour, they were finished, Alessa walked out of the dressing room in the outfit that she had chosen. They walked over to the checkout counter and the woman scanned the outfit she had on. The woman smiled at Alessa and then to Lois. "You look like your mommy; you have a beautiful daughter ma'am. Your husband must be a hell of a looker to."

Lois' eyes widened. "Oh she's not my-" She looked down at Alessa. "Oh screw it," She muttered. "Thanks." She then smiled at the child and they walked out of the store and to the Talon. Alessa surprised Lois when she grabbed her hand, the two could really be mistaken for mother and daughter even if the child was a little different. They made it the door when Lana came walking out. "Oh hey Lois," She bent down the Alessa. "And you must be Alessa."

Alessa hid herself behind Lois' leg. "I don't like her mommy." She mumbled.

"Oh honey its ok- wait Mommy, Alessa?" Lois asked.

Alessa began to get angry. "I don't like her Mommy, she wants to take Daddy away from us!" The potted plants infront of the talon began to shake then raise off the ground, Lois then somehow knew what Alessa would do to Lana if she didn't calm her down. Lois knelt down in front of Alessa.

"Sweetie, no one will take Daddy away from Mommy I promise ok. I would never ever let that happen, you just have to calm down please?" Lois said to her.

"Promise?" Alessa asked.

Lois smiled and whipped the child's tears away. "Yeah, I promise." Lois then watched as the plants where placed down and then looked at Lana, she must have been super naïve if she didn't see that going on. "Is Clark in there?"

Lana nodded, then walked away clearly hurt. She wondered what Lois meant by 'she would never let that happen?' But what she could never get out of her head was the look of evil that she got when she passed Alessa and the low threat to stay away.

Lois walked into the Talon then saw Clark with Lex, she was planning to talk to Clark latter about this kid calling her mommy and tell him that she called him daddy. Lex smiled at Lois then looked at Alessa, "Alessa right? I'm Lex Luther, I'm a friend of Clark's."

Alessa smiled bashfully and then shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you sir." She said

Lex laughed then turned to Clark. "Your right Clark, she is very mature for her age. Maybe she could teach Lois here a thing or two."

Lois rolled her eyes at him and then looked at Clark. "Well she did it again, and she aimed it toward your little lover."

Clark looked at her. "Lana, Alessa did you hurt her."

Alessa's smiled sweetly at Clark. "I would never, ever do that Mr. Clark."

Clark smiled and then looked at Lois. "See, everything is fine she said it herself."

Lois narrowed her eyes at Alessa, wondering what this kid was plotting. Then Lex spoke up. "Well I'm going to look into this and try to see what I can find out. I'll call you later ok?"

Clark and Lois nodded their heads and said thank you. Alessa then grabbed Clarks hand to and looked up at them. "I'm tired, can we go home?"

Lois said yes and they got into the car, Alessa went back into Lois' car and the followed the red truck past the farm. Alessa ran inside the farm house and Lois stopped Clark. "We need to talk, now."

* * *

Clark followed Lois into the loft and she then turned to him, clearly worried. "Clark, this kid is not right ok? She needs to be put away like now. She was going to hurt Lana, I could feel it and then she called us, as in me and you mommy and daddy. Us Smallville parents, she thinks..no she wants us to be her parents." She looked at him, he was calm. "Smallville, why are you not freaking out about this she probably set the fire up herself she-"

"Lois she didn't set the fire, her mom did. Lex and I did some digging; Alessa is from a town called Silent Hill. Her mother Dahlia was a priestess of a religious group called the order and she only had Alessa so she could offer her up as a sacrifice for their god. Alessa's father found out about this and kidnapped her, bringing her here to Smallville. Because the sacrifice was never complete, Silent Hill disappeared in a world of fog but Dahlia tracked down her daughter and tried to finish the sacrifice but we stopped it."

He took a deep breath and looked at Lois' confused face. "But what about her whole children of the damned powers and the whole Lois and Clark are my mommy and daddy thing?"

Clark shook his head. "I don't know, maybe she's trying to replace us with something she never had…you see Alessa's mother hated her. She did terrible things to her, but the powers I don't know Lex is looking into that now. Hopefully we will get answers tomorrow but for now, its best for us to help her the best we can and-"

That's when they heard it a blood curling scream then all the paint began to peel from the walls. The walls of the barn began to turn into gates and barb wire and then the clouds covered the sky making everything turn into total darkness.

"Lois?" Clark asked, he could not see his own hand in front of his face. Then he heard the flip of a lighter and Lois' face light up by a warm flame, Clark couldn't believe how beautiful she looked by a warm flame. He shook his head, this was not the place to be thinking about that.

The scream was heard again, it was coming from the house. Clark and Lois looked at each other in horror and made their way to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: This fic does mention child neglect and abuse, and might be disturbing to some readers. This fic will start off slow and then build up, so reviews are very much loved._

* * *

Chapter Three

_"Others Fear Death, Some pray for it"_

Clark and Lois rushed into the house to see the source of the screaming, it belonged to that of Lana Lang what they saw plainly disturbed them.

The walls of the house where gone, everything was metal, the walls and the stairs all metal. Lana was pinned to the wall near the stairs; a sticky substance that looked like blood held her to it and below her was a dead cop. But in front of Lana stood Alessa and a man with a pyramid helmet and he held in his hand a large sword butcher knife thing. They watched, frozen in spot as they watched Alessa nod toward the man and he lifted his rusty blade and ran it through Lana's shoulder. Clark found his voice and Lois still stood there, in pure shock.

"Alessa no! Why are you doing this! Stop now and change everything back to normal!" Clark yelled

Alessa whirled on them. "No Daddy! Don't you understand! This whore was trying to tear our family apart! I am not going through this again daddy, she will not tear you and mommy apart." She faced Lana. "This girl has hurt you many times daddy, she broke you. She will keep playing this game until your dead inside, until your nothing." Alessa began walking toward them and then brought Clark and Lois' hands together.

"Don't you see Daddy? Don't you see what's right in front of you, deep down you love mommy and deep down mommy loves you. I'm just going to have to help you realize it and to do that, I'm going to have to bring you were it all began."

She then put her small hand on Lois and Clark, everything for the pair turned dark and an ear ringing screech was heard as they passed out.

* * *

Clark was the first to wake up in a place that didn't look like it belonged to this world. He blinked his eyes a few times; the whole place was covered in a thick blanket of fog. Clark turned to Lois who was slowly getting up. Clark offered her a hand but she pushed it away, once she was up she did the same thing that Clark did and she looked confused.

"Ok Smallville, I clicked my red shoes three times and we are still not home."

Clark was silent, he wanted to know where they were but it was Lois who figured it out.

"Well I can actually say that we are defiantly not in Kansas anymore, looks like rosemary's baby sent us to her hometown, Silent Hill." She said as she pointed to the sign. "I can't believe you didn't see that, you need glasses Clarkie."

Clark joined Lois' side and then nodded his head. "Of course, she wanted to take us where it all began."

Lois' face scrunched up. "Her home, right? You think she wants us to find her old home?"

Clark smiled, he forgot how smart she could be. "Yeah." His mind wheeled back to Lana, but part of him really didn't care. The whole hero part did though, but now she seemed like she was just another person that he had to save. "Do you think that she…Alessa, killed Lana?"

Lois shook her head. "I don't know Clark, we will just have to find Alessa and get some answers." And then she did something that made Clark jump, she laced her fingers with his and they set off into the town.

They walked into the ghost town that was covered in a world of fog, Lois was silent as she looked at all the buildings that were run down. This town honestly scared the shit out of the army brat and she didn't like the feeling one bit. "This place is so creepy." She murmured. Lois got closer to Clark, something about this place was not right.

"Yeah, a little too creepy." Clark said in a brave voice. Then he spotted Alessa right in front of them and Lois must have seen her to for she yelled the child's name when she took off.

"Come on Clark, we got to follow her!" Lois said as she tugged on his hand. He agreed with her and they both took off running after her into a small cramped ally way. "She could not have gotten that far." Lois breathed. Then a loud siren began to wail, like one of the warning ones they would put on for a tornado. But what was coming was worse than a tornado, and then the darkness came. It was the same suffocating darkness that they experienced in the barn. Lucky for them, Lois still had her lighter on her and she flipped it, causing a small flame to produce from it. Lois once again reached for Clark, not wanting him to leave her.

They both walked down the alley way, the walls like the barn had turned to metal wired gates and behind them the most disturbing creatures moved around, following them. Clark did not want to alert Lois of their presence, he new that she was already freaked out to begin with. He just kept an eye on the creatures and then that's when it hit him, they were in hell. What confirmed it was Lois' muffled scream as she pressed herself into Clark's red jacket. Up on one of the gated walls was a man, or what was left of him. His skin was ripped clear from his body and he was tied onto the gate with barbwire, he was in the curifed position and near death. His eyes moved from Lois to Clark, then back to Lois when she let out a loud yell then died. Then the creatures that Clark had been watching, broke through the gate. It let out a cry as it's grey chubby body twisted up.

"Lois we have to run, now!" Clark yelled and yanked onto Lois' arm and the creature began its relentless pursuit to kill the pair.

_

* * *

_

A/N- here is a little visual of the characters, creatures and silent hill

_Alessa-(.) if the link does not work, go to google and type in Alessa silent hill and go to images, it's the 8th pic in the line up_

_Silent Hill- (/wp-content/uploads/2008/12/real_silent_ ) same here just google it_

_Grey Child (the thing that is attacking Clark and Lois)- (/wp-content/uploads/2008/12/real_silent_) once again if it does not show up google silent hill grey child and it's the 3rd in the line up_

_Pyramid Head ( the one who Alessa commanded to kill Lana, ik u Lana haters will make this guy your hero lol)- (/wp-content/uploads/2008/12/real_silent_) if the link doesn't show google silent hill pyramid head and it's the first pic._

_Also to my reviewers _

_GenoBeast- yes the child is very powerful and she's not possessed, she will be further explained in the next chapter when Lois and Clark stumble upon her house._

_IceQueen825- It is very creepy but the movie and game is much more creepy and sad then this fic._

_But thank you both for your reviews, I was beginning to think I wasn't going to get any and also thanks for those who subscribed to the fic. But I am going to amp the rating to M later on._


	4. Chapter 4

_Warning: This fic does mention child neglect and abuse, and might be disturbing to some readers. This fic will start off slow and then build up, so reviews are very much loved._

* * *

_A/N- Sorry for how long this update took, after this chap there will be the last one then the epilogue._

**Chapter Four**

_"When you're hurt and scared for so long, your fear and pain turn to hate, and the hate starts to change the world"_

Clark had wished that he could use his powers at this moment, as these things chased him. But that stupid part of him told him not to. Instead he made Lois run in front of him, so when the _monsters_ attacked they would attack him. By now, the siren that had been wailing stopped and everything was silent until the monsters attacked them from the front. Lois let out a yell as one of them tore at her flesh and bit down on her leg. She kicked it in the jaw and Clark lifted her up and they ran toward a door, anything to get them away from the disfigured children. Lois pushed the door open and they tumbled in, the monsters screamed and grabbed at their feet before the sun shone in and the paint on the walls peeled back on. The creatures turned to ash on the floor and Clark and Lois laid there, panting as **_Walk the Line_** filled their ears. Lois looked around at their surroundings; they were in a bowling alley an old one at the least. She looked at Clark who was now ripping pieces of his jacket off and wrapping her wounds.

"What the hell was that? What were those things…they looked-they looked like…" Lois stammered

Clark looked up at her. "Children?"

Lois nodded her head and bit her lip, she was scared but she was not going to tell Smallville that. She knew that picking that kid up was a mistake. "Clark, we gotta find Alessa, we have to get out of here."

Then, a horse voice emerged from the bowling alley. It had belonged to a woman and she wore black clothes and a cape made from different animal furs. Her finger nails where as long as Lois' finger and he long grey hair was in dreadlocks. She walked over to Lois and Clark; her eyes were filled with pain as she took each step. Her bare feet slapped across the wooden floor as she made her way over to Lois and Clark; she sat down beside Lois. "There is no way out, Alessa must have brought you here for a reason. My daughter has her reasons for her actions, some I may not understand but others I do…and I understand why she picked you."

Lois' eyes widened, she could not beilive what this woman was saying. "Wait, your Dahlia? You're the one that set the fire…you- you tried to kill you own child."

Dahlia looked hurt. "Is that what she told you? I did not kill my child, my sister, Christabella did and she didn't kill her just severely burn her."

Clark raised his eyebrows. "Like that's even better? Dahlia, you daughter is sick she needs help."

Dahlia seemed to have heard them but kept talking. "Chistabella got was coming to her in the end. Alessa killed her and some of the order." She looked up at them. "But the child who came to you was not Alessa."

Lois and Clark looked at each other. "What?"

Dahlia leaned in. "That was Alessa's spirit, the demon. The real Alessa, my sweet child is 30 years old and is in the basement of the hospital." She looked into Clark's eyes and started crying. "You look so much like him." She then turned to Lois and grabbed her face. "And you, you look like me in my youth. Expect those eyes, there not mine. No problem really for Alessa had her father's eyes."

Lois was truly lost as she listened to the crazy woman's ramblings. "Lady, what are you talking about? What where we chosen for and why does it matter if Clark and I look like you and your husband?"

Dahlia said nothing but stood up. She looked at them again and then told them how to get to Alessa, "You will need to have a light and be prepared to face the worse. I can see that you'll be safe, your bravery, your honor and your love for each other-"

"Wait love- lady trust me-" Lois began but Clark clamped a hand over her mouth and let Dahlia continue.

"-Will keep you safe from the darkness, in the church you will find my Alessa and some people from the order. They are performing a ritual on her in the basement; they seem to think that she has to redeem herself again." Dahlia said

Clark helped Lois up and she slung her arm across his shoulder. "Why can't you do this?" Clark asked Dahlia

"Their blind conviction repels me from their church, evil wakes in vengeance. Be careful what you choose." She said as she left, leaving a very confused Lois and Clark.

"What the hell was that? Did you understand a word she said?" Lois asked

Clark shook his head. "All I got from this was that we have to get to the church and help thirty year old Alessa."

He started to walk out and support Lois. "So wait, this whole time we have been taking care of a thirty year old? Smallville, that's so like orphan…at least she didn't try to make a move on you."

Clark smiled at her and he opened the door to the fog covered town, making their way to the massive church.

_Icequeen825- yeah that's a deff, they are actually making another silent hill movie. Their supposedly filming it in my hometown since the town that inspired the movie is only a few miles away. Idk if that's true though, but what I do know is that its gonna be in 3d._

_Genobeast- Well Clark is of course going to try to be brave for Lois of course, but I might give him a freak out in the next chapter. But in reality, he is just as scared and confused as Lois is._

_Btw, do you guys think I should have Clark use his powers in front of Lois, kinda like he did in harvest? What do you think?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning: This fic does mention child neglect and abuse, and might be disturbing to some readers. This fic will start off slow and then build up, so reviews are very much loved._

* * *

Chapter 5

_Now is the End of Days, and I am the Reaper!_

Lois let out an amazed gasp when she saw the church like building in front of them and then they saw Alessa, standing at the steps with the man with the pyramid helmet. She smiled when she saw Lois and Clark. Clark grabbed Lois' hand and they both made their way up the set of stairs.

"We are willing to help you Alessa, just tell us what to do." Clark said

Lois raised her hand. "Oh wait, hold up smallville. Alessa, why did you lie to us?"

Alessa sighed and folded her hands, she walked over to Lois. "Because, it was the only way that you guys would help me, I chose you for your heart."

"Yeah, yeah we already heard that from your mother. So let's get going and do this so we can leave this place." Lois said as she dragged Clark toward the church doors, when she noticed that Alessa was not coming she stopped. "Aren't you coming?"

"I can't step foot into that church." She looked at the pyramid clad man next to her. "Just be careful, they have some of them in there working for them," She walked over to Lois and gave her a hug. "Good luck." Then something strange happened. Alessa merged her own body with Lois'; Lois' eyes widened in the pain and she started to cough. Clark put his hand over her back and then looked up at the man with the helmet. "What did she do to her?"

"It's ok Clark, she- it's her way of getting into the church." Lois calmly said and then they entered the old building to see dozens of people standing over a woman who had to be in her thirties. The people gasped at Lois and Clark and then they began to call them witches, then they were calmed by a woman with long blonde hair.

"I see that you entered our sanctuary, are you looking to be saved as well?" The woman asked

Clark glared at these people. "No, we are here to stop this. Hasn't she been in enough pain? Leave her alone!"

The woman scowled and the man next to her muttered something. "Are you saying…."

"Yes Claudia, Alessa sent them." He said

The woman, Claudia looked up at them. "You, you are in league with the demon!" Get them, get them and burn them as witches!"

The whole crowd of people came running over to them, Clark honestly didn't care if he was hurting them. He was throwing them off of him, he looked over at Lois who was fighting her way out as well. He went over to help her when one of their men with the pyramid helmet came over to him, blocking Lois.

"Get out of my way!" He said through gritted teeth.

"He won't listen to you; this one is on our side." Claudia mused.

Clark looked past him and his eyes found Lois', she was not going to be able to last much longer. Then he looked up at the man with the pyramid helmet, the man growled under his helmet and went to thrust the sword like thing between Clark's chest. Lois screamed his name out but then stopped midway when the sword bent in a different direction. He saw her eyes widen and then a smile, the people stopped attacking him and Lois. They gasped in horror and moved away from him.

Clark threw the man out of the way and then made his way toward Lois, but was intervened when Claudia grabbed Lois' by her hair, lifting her up. "You might be sent by our god, but your woman is with the demon."

She took the dagger that she was going to use on Alessa and dragged it across Lois' neck; Claudia smiled wickedly and threw Lois to the ground. Clark screamed out no and ran over to Lois who was not moving. He sat on the floor and gathered her limp body up, his eyes stung with tears.

"Do you realize what you have done? You're a monster!" Clark yelled

Then the blood, Lois's blood that was spilled on the floor began to seep into the ground and the church went dark, they were surrounded in darkness. Clark looked down when he heard Lois coughing, he also heard people in the church scrambling around for flash lights and then Claudia screaming and she pointed a flash light at them.

Clark smiled when he noticed that Lois was alive. "Smallville, you and me are going to have a hell of a talk when this is over."

"You!" Claudia said as she pointed a finger at Lois. "You let the demon in here!"

Lois smiled and Alessa appeared from behind Lois. "Your reign of terror ends here and I will be the one to end it." She turned to Clark and Lois. "Hide." She hissed.

Clark picked Lois up and shielded her with his body as they hid in a corner, they watched with pure terror as barb-wire came up from the ground and killed everyone. Then everything went white, as the two blacked out.

Lois' eyes fluttered open and she looked around the church, light poured in now to show the bloody massacre. She then quickly looked at Clark, her breath hitched and she ran her hands down his chest, arms and face. There was not a scratch on him, her hands then went to her own neck where that crazy bitch cut her, there was nothing there but her clothes where drenched in her own blood. Clark woke up a little later and then looked up Lois, her pulled her into a bear crushing hug. She happily returned it and then went Lois on him.

"Smallville, your killing me! You can let go now." She said.

Clark pulled away, tears where in his eyes. "I thought I lost you."

"Aw Kent, don't get all mushy on me…" Lois began but Clark stopped her with a small kiss. He pulled away and she was stunned. "Clark, uh..looks like we got a lot more to talk about." She smiled and kissed him back. Then they were interrupted by someone who was clearing their throat. It was Dahlia and the older Alessa, they noticed that the older Alessa's skin was scared from being burned as a child. But that didn't make them notice that she was a beautiful woman.

"You guys did a wonderful job." Alessa said, her voice sounded like bells. "And now I must ask something or you."

Clark looked at Lois and then helped her up. "Ok…"

In Alessa's arms she held a baby. She bent down and handed the infant to Lois and Lois looked up at her confused. "You want us to raise your kid?"

Alessa smiled and then looked at her mother, they noticed that they were both crying. "That child is me, if you agree to raise her I will transport my soul into her body. My body doesn't have much more life in it to carry my soul and I just want to live a normal life, to start over. I know this is strange but, you two…you two amaze me and you look just like my mother and father. I know I put you through a lot but…"

Lois nodded her head and Clark smiled. "We'll do it Alessa."

Alessa smiled and nodded and another bright light filled the room, and they were transported out of the church and back into the living room of the Kent house. Clark and Lois stood up and looked at the now surprised Mr. and Mrs. Kent.

"Clark! Lois! We have been looking everywhere for you! Lana is in the hospital and everyone was worried sick she said that a little girl….and is that a baby?" Martha asked

Looked at Lois and then to his parents. "Yeah it's our… well it's our baby."

Jonathan and Martha raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Look it's a long story and I'll explain later, I just have to explain something to Lois first…she knows." Clark said and then turned to Lois. He explained everything, and he even gave her Doctor Swan's book so she could fill in any blanks and she had questions oh did she have questions. They stopped only for a moment when they went to see Lana at the hospital and when they explained to his parents what they went through and then after careful consideration they decided to name the baby Cassandra or Casey for short. It was the only name the two actually had agreed on and the two had something else to talk about and that was the kiss.

_All right so that's the end, but there is an epilogue that will answer any questions that I didn't answer and if you have a question just pm me and I will answer it in the epilogue._

_Thank you to GenoBeast and Icequeen who always reviewed and thanks to all of you that sub and added this to your favorite stories!_


End file.
